Melt
by jaywy
Summary: Because Arthur just can't take his eyes off him. Fluffy USUK.


**A/N: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. Image belongs to いその ****on pixiv.**

Arthur Kirkland never meant to fell in love with Alfred F. Jones, his annoying and shamefully cheerful neighbour.

But he did anyway.

The worst part was he had to face the boy every single fucking day because his parents had insisted they walk to school together and have ice cream on weekends at Alfred's house.

The American boy was unbelievably attractive, with sapphire eyes instead of dull green ones and lovely golden hair that people would kill to run their fingers through instead of piss-coloured hay protruding from his scalp. It didn't help that he had the body of a god either.

Basically, Alfred was everything Arthur wasn't. However, he still managed to fall in love with that bumbling idiot anyway.

Today was Arthur's birthday and the Briton never liked his birthdays. They considered of numerous people wishing him the same thing, shitty presents and his mother's lack of baking skill.

This birthday, in particular, was on a school day because it couldn't get any worse.

Hence, he walked out of the house with the grumpiest look the world ever had to face.

"Arthur!"

The boy whipped around to see Alfred grinning at him, holding a hamburger.

"Oh, h-hi," Arthur blushed, biting his lip.

He couldn't really help that the American made him melt like ice cream on a hot day. In fact, his entire body was melting. His brain, his heart and probably his face by now.

Alfred suddenly grabbed his hand and shoved the hamburger into it.

"Happy birthday!"

Arthur stared at it. Surely the boy couldn't be that unintelligent.

He sighed. Whatever. Just deal with it. At least he's cute.

Walking to school was plain torture, for Arthur at least. His heart kept fluttering and his stutter worsened every time Alfred did something adorable, like make a bad joke or say he was a hero. And to make his love situation even more terrible, he grabbed his hand at least five times.

If he kept feeling like that around Alfred, his heart was going to fall out of his chest one day.

At school, Arthur couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. He remembered the time when he realised he had a crush on him and how ashamed he had felt of his sexuality. Then he realised he didn't really give a fuck and forgot about the whole sexual orientation thing. And also that time when Alfred had this beautiful girlfriend named Wang Yao and Arthur would go home and do silly rituals to chase that "disgusting whore" away.

In the end, it turned out Yao was a boy and he was so furious with Alfred for thinking he was a girl the whole time, he broke up with him. Arthur was deliriously happy at the news and at the same time, quite amused because Yao had been considered the prettiest girl in school for the past two years.

He knew that Alfred would have another girlfriend anytime soon though. Being an attractive sixteen-year old boy with half a school chasing him had its' perks.

"I wish..he wouldn't..be..so dumb.." Arthur mumbled to himself as he scribbled down potential love notes mindlessly.

The British teenager had never been happier when school finally ended. And guessed who picked him up from class?

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Alfred poked Arthur incessantly on the way out.

"Wh-what?!" Arthur snapped, slightly pink.

"Can we walk to the train station together?" he asked excitedly.

"We're neighbours. Why only the train station?"

"I'm going to the gym across town so it's a different direction!"

"You could just take a bus.."

"But.." Alfred pouted. "I wanted to walk you to the train station.."

Arthur reddened at those words and grabbed Alfred's arm, trying to act as friendly as possible.

"Let's go!" Alfred yelled and dragged the birthday boy out onto the road, only to face a raging storm.

"Fuck," Arthur said, pointing to the nearby bus stop. "I guess you'll have to take the bus then."

"No way!" the American whipped out his umbrella. "Let's share this on the way to the train station, okay?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. Sharing an umbrella was really not helping him get over his stupid crush. He reddened and scowled at the boy before covering his face with his hands, hiding a lovestruck smile.

The walk to the train station felt like forever and Arthur was hoping it would never end, although reminding Alfred at least five times to hurry up and complaining about getting there.

Arthur's heart pounded. They were almost touching, Alfred's breath warming the gap between them. They were so close, so close that Arthur might as well have had heart failure there and then.

When they had reached the station, Arthur glared at Alfred and blushed, wishing they didn't have to say goodbye.

"Bye!" Alfred waved as he began to walk off.

"No, wait-" the words tumbled out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop them.

"Yeah?" Alfred grinned as he turned around.

"I..I love you!"

Arthur almost stopped breathing at what he had just said.

Did he just confess to Alfred F. Jones?

His mind panicked immediately as he grew beetroot red, as if he hadn't been blushing enough the entire day.

Alfred's cheeks turned pink as his smile grew wider. He walked towards Arthur and gave him a hug. They both melted into it, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

"I.." Arthur tugged away and stared at Alfred before giving him a peck on the lips. "B-bye.."

Alfred laughed as the Briton walked off, ignoring the stares of passer-bys.

"I knew it," Alfred whispered to himself as he began to walk off as well, feeling his heartbeat speeding up.

Ah, puppy love.

_fin_


End file.
